


Get her...or him?

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: GOT7, K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, I Tried, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seducing, Smut, but also cute, like just read it XD, luv u all, mark is kind of a jerk, momo and jungyeon being cute girlfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Jackson’s girlfriend leaves him for Mark, but Jackson won’t give up that fast so he decides to win her back, but maybe he is accidentally not seducing her but rather Mark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some time ago I let you guys decide if I should write Markson or jackbam and the majority wanted Markson, so here is the first part. To everyone who voted for Jackbam, I’ll also write something for them, don’t worry! Anyway, enjoy!

He couldn’t believe it! After four fucking years, she just left him with no further explanations. Okay after he had seen her and her new boyfriend in the shopping mall he was sure why. Not the looks for sure. It’s not like that Mark guy is ugly, no he is okay, but Jackson is more handsome. he was taller than Jackson, but do girls really care about height? Probably yes.  
But the main reason definitely was his money. Yeah, Jackson wasn’t rich and had to work his ass off to get enough paid. Besides his job as a bartender and the dance shows he did at the same bar weekly, he also worked part-time at the mall. Exactly that mall those idiots had to choose for their freaking date, or whatever that was.  
Jackson wasn’t sure if they even liked each other, she seemed to only focus on what he buys her and he checked out every hot person that was passing by.  
That day Jackson decided to win her back. He knew it wasn’t really because he loved her anymore. it was more to prove a point. That he was better than that arrogant rich Mark Tuan.

Because he couldn’t really impress her with the money which he didn’t own, he decided to try something else.  
For a fact, he knew that she really liked to visit his bar and that she didn’t mind her ex-boyfriend working there. But that was perfect for his plan.  
His show dancing was mostly hip-hop mixed with martial arts, no seductive stuff, that’s not that kind of bar. But changing his style up a bit won’t hurt.  
It’s not like he wanted to go all the way only, make it a little bit more Magic Mike like. To be honest, Jackson had to laugh at the thought; this was going to be fun.

And really she and her new boyfriend Mark came to the bar the next day. Jackson had been looking forward to it since he got the idea. He watched them the whole time. To his disgust, they’re all over each other the most time. Gross!  
Then after an indie band, it’s his turn.  
“And now applause for Jackson. he has a special show today and will start with “Talk Dirty”. Enjoy!” His boss looked at him with a questioning but also amused look. He would explain it later.  
Before he started he looked at his ex and Mark, both were looking at him expectantly. Oh, this would be so much fun!

Jackson was out of breath, he successfully ended the third and last song. Sweat was dripping down his body and the shirt was clinging to his chest. The whole crowd was going wild and cheering especially a group of woman in the corner, who obviously drank too much. He chuckled and was proud that his plan seemed to be successful. But it’s like a slap in his face when he looked for his ex and the only one he was able to find in their previous places was Mark. Wait that bi… woman just left? Was she serious? Why did she leave her boyfriend?  
Angry he left the stage and even before changing his sweaty clothes he directly approached Mark.  
“ Where is Lya?” He snapped at Mark, who looked surprised that Jackson was talking to him.  
“You know her?” He asked him, his surprise gone and replaced with that arrogant smile that made Jackson go crazy.  
“I guess your performance wasn’ really hers, she left!”  
Seriously? Jackson sights in frustration, so the whole thing was for nothing. Tired he plopped down next to Mark, not caring what the other might think.  
“But I really liked it!”  
He felt Marks hot breath against his ear. When the fuck did that guy move closer?  
When Jackson turned his head to look at the other man, he had to quickly move away, or their lips would have touched. What was happening?  
“Oh…really? Thank you.” Jackson hated himself for stuttering because there was no reason to be nervous.  
“You sure know how to move your hips…” Mark drew out the last words, seductively licking his lips.  
Wait…that was not happening! Jackson panicked, and of course, that ass had to move closer again. What the fuck …?  
Before Mark was able to do something, Jackson jumped up.  
“I gotta go.” he shrieked before running off. He literally runs to one of the rooms backstage, where he also left his clothes.  
He closed the door behind him and immediately lets out his breath, which he didn’t even notice he had held in. Jackson looked in the mirror at his sweaty form and noticed with embarrassment his pink cheeks. That was because of the performance, not because of that guy, he told himself.  
Quickly he changed his pants, but before he was able to put on a shirt someone knocked at the door.  
“Just a sec!” He called, but that person only knocked violently. Jackson thought that it was only Hyuna, his boss. So he opened the door.  
Yeah because this was obviously not his day it was not Hyuna.  
“Mark??..”  
“You even know my name?” The other smirked, staking a step in Jacksons personal space, making him back off. Mark closed the door behind him and finally took a look at Jackson, who then realized that he was still shirtless. Quickly Jackson took his shirt and started to close the buttons, before facing Mark again who looked disappointed.  
“I like that colour..” He pointed at Jackson’s shirt tracing his fingers over the fabric, making the shorter man shiver.  
“But I liked it off more.” He smirked, taking back his hand.  
Jackson was a little shocked by the taller man’s words and had to compose himself before he spoke.  
“So what do you need? Don’t tell me you want an autograph.” He said, trying his best to sound like he wasn’t freaking out on the inside.  
“Mhm…” Mark took a step forward and Jackson immediately one back. That continued until Jackson felt the sharp end of the desk, but Mark still came closer.  
Jackson was able to feel the other’s chest pressed against him but he was too caught up in Mark’s eyes. The taller man reached around Jackson, who had no clue anymore about what’s going on.  
“Got it!” Mark said triumphantly, holding a pen in his hands.  
Jackson was a little relieved that the other had no other intentions, but before he was able to relax, Mark took his hand.  
“Here is my number.” He said while scribbling down his phone number on Jackson’s hand. Mark held Jackson’s gaze for a few more seconds, winking at the other before leaving him totally confused.

After a few minutes in which Jackson tried to collect himself he returned to his work behind the counter.  
“That was quick!” Hyuna said, winking at him.  
“What?”  
“A pretty guy follows you after a show like that, you’re single again…” she said.  
“Omg no. We didn’t…” Hyuna laughed at Jackson’s shocked face.  
“Whatever you say, but what was that all about then?” Jackson had no other choice than to tell his boss about his plan and about how terrible it went wrong.  
“Wait so you tried to seduce her but in the end you got him?” she laughed after he had finished.  
“Yeah…” he admitted embarrassed  
“That’s great!.”  
“Why is that great?”  
“You still can get back at her, by getting him to break up with her for you,” Hyuna suggested.  
“Oh…but I don’t think it’s like that, he is more the type for one time things…and I’m not gay.”  
“Whatever you say, Jackson!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m making so many Markson FF. but they’re just cute!! Hope you all like it! Enjoy! (Alos I have nothing against the name Lya, I’m just uncreative and if that’s your name I’m sorry! )

Jackson could only think about what happened one week ago. About how his plan went horribly wrong. Mark Tuan. Did this guy really think that he would call or text him? What an idiot!

Okay, maybe Jackson would at least have saved the number if he wouldn’t have washed his hands without thinking about it.

Whatever he would never start something with a guy, especially with an asshole like Mark. The only things that guy had were money and looks, which was even not that impressive, at least that was what Jackson tells himself.

Jackson tried to focus on his job. Taking orders at Starbucks, in the shopping mall.

“One cappuccino please!”

Shit, he knew that voice. He quickly pulled his cap further down to cover his face and pitch his voice when he spoke.

“Your name, please?”

“Mark…but you already know that, right? Jackson?” Shit, he noticed.

Jackson dismissed any attempts to cover his identity up.

“Oh..right…Mark, you were that guy from,…?”

Yeah, a really old way, just pretending like you don’t notice him, he told himself.

“The bar!” Mark genuinely sounded offended. It was probably not often that someone couldn’t remember him.

“Oh yeah! The one who got dumped at his wedding.” To be honest, Jackson liked it to play with Mark, who obviously got more angry and offended.

“No, it was a week ago…!”

He paused, hoping that Jackson would remember, but the shorter only gave him an irritated look. But inside Jackson was laughing at Mark’s irritated face.

“…I gave you my number after the show. You asked me after Lya.”

“Oh yes, Lya! Right now I remember!” It’s really hard for Jackson not to burst out laughing.

He grabbed a cup and before writing down Mark, he quickly changed his mind and scribbled down something else.

“How is Lya?” Mark was visibly angry that Jackson only wanted to talk about her and not him.

“Yeah, she is fine.” He mumbled.

Jackson continued to make Mark’s cappuccino while asking more questions about his ex-girlfriend.

When he was finished with his task, he turned to Mark and looked him in the eyes before handing the coffee over.

“Here you go, Mike! Enjoy your cappuccino!” Jackson loved Mark’s expression when Jackson confused his name. This really was going the right way. Could the day get any better?

Mark took his coffee and went away with a quick goodbye, obviously angry.

Jacksons shift for the day was over. He dismissed his working clothes and got himself a coffee before leaving, waving his boss, Jaebum goodbye.

He had already drunk his coffee and was about to leave the mall when someone took his hand. Before Jackson could make out who he was dealing with, he was pressed against the walls, of a hall, which leads to the service rooms.

No one besides him and the stranger was nearby …oh, not a stranger. It was Mark.

As soon as Jackson saw the other he quickly put up his act from before, acting as if he barely recognized the taller man.

“Hey, Mike…right?” He stuttered still a little startled by the whole situation.

Mark visibly sighted when Jackson yet again couldn’t even remember his name, but he didn’t say anything about it. But slowly he leaned down coming dangerously close to Jackson’s face.

Yet again Jackson could feel the hot breath of the other boy against his bare skin and it sent shivers down his spine.

All the hope from before that he had gotten rid of this problem, where gone.

“It’s a shame that you don’t remember me.” Mark sighed as if he genuinely felt sorry.

“We could have had so much fun.”

Drawing out the last words Mark smirked at Jackson, who felt really uncomfortable with the situation.

“Yeah it’s a shame, isn’t it! But I have to go now,…” Jackson tried to get away, but quickly Mark put his hands on each side of the younger’s face, caging him against the wall.

“We are not finished!”

The next minute was just filled with awkward silence and Jacksons heavy breathing, because how can someone breath properly in that situation?

And another thing was that Mark was moving closer and closer, or maybe now Jackson was already imagining things.

He was not really going to kiss Jackson, was he?

Jackson panicked when he realized that the other seemed to be really serious about the whole thing.

“Relax….” Mark whispered before he gently placed his lips on the youngers. And Jackson did relax.

Why were Marks lips feeling so good against his?

Jackson got lost in the moment only feeling Marks presence against his body, his wet lips, his chest, which was pressed against his own and his hand which slowly traced his neck.

The younger man didn’t quite know where to put his own hands, maybe because the only person he had ever kissed was his girlfriend, and this kiss right now was so much more than he ever had with her. He got why she left him.

Mark bit down on Jackson’s lips, not hard enough to draw blood, but with as much force to make the other wince and open his mouth in protest. The taller took the opportunity to slide his tongue into Jackson’s mouth.

After a while, Mark broke the kiss, also with an unsteady breath but not as much as Jackson. He trailed down small kisses until he reached Jackson’s nape.

Jackson had to bite his lips to stifle any sounds when Mark started sucking at bare flesh of the shorter man’s neck.

“Mark!” Jackson half moaned, half screamed, trying to make the older stop, because they are still in a public place, shamelessly making out.

At least Mark seemed to have no regrets.

“Suddenly you remember my name?” Mark smirked looking at him.

Yeah, Jackson was able to fuck up again. He just got carried away with the moment and it’s not his fault that Mark was so good at kissing.

What was he even doing here? His girlfriend, broke up with him, for this guy. And what was he doing making out with Mark? To be honest it was a way to get back at Lya.

But still, Jackson wasn’t gay. Okay, but making out with a guy in an empty hallway, was kind of gay if he thought about it.

“Cat got your tongue?” Mark smiled, slowly brushing through Jackson’s hair with his hand.

“You’re really cute when you’re thinking!” The taller chuckled, before quickly pecking Jackson’s lips.

This made Jackson snapped out of his daze and he pushed Mark back, who was taken by surprise.

“I’ve to go. Don’t follow me!” Was all Jackson managed to say before storming off.

Mark looked at the other, sighting while he leaned at the wall, trying not to look at the others butt. He failed of course because Jackson did have a fine ass.

“Playing hard to get! I like a challenge!” Mark mumbled before walking off to with a smirk on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to continue this. I’m so sorry. Hope you all still like it!

“Wow. You moved on quick, or did she take you back.” Jackson was confused by his friend's statement.

"What do you mean?"

Jinyoung smirked and pointed at Jackson's neck and the other knew immediately what he meant. Quickly the shorter covered the purple bruise on his neck, blushing furiously.

"That jerk..." He mumbled.

Firstly Jackson had been too late, because of Mark and now his friends would also tease him for it.

"Wait you have a boyfriend," Bambam asked, looking up from his milkshake, with wide eyes.

"I knew I'm not the only one of us who has a thing for guys," He said smirking.

"No, he is not my boyfriend. I mean..."

But you admit that it’s a guy."

Jackso buried his head in his hands, groaning in annoyance.

"Is he hot?"

"He is definitely a top." Jinyoung and Bambam spoke at the same time.

"Guys stop it!"

"Come on Jackson. Don't be like that. We want all the dirty details." Bambam tried to motivate him, as always excited when it was about his friends love life, he really was nosy.

"There are no dirty details."

"Of course." Jinyoung chuckled. "And the thing on your neck..."

"Can you keep it down a little," Jackson whined, embarrassed by his friends because they were not alone in the diner.

"Sure," Bambam smirked evilly. "But only if you tell us the whole story!"

"Okay, okay..." Jackson groaned taking a deep breath, before telling them what he knows about Mark and what happened between them the last days.

"I'm really proud of you," Bambam said, while Jinyoung only smiled when the other had ended.

"I don't really know what to do..."

"Isn't that obvious? You hook up with him. That guy sounds like a good catch. He could be your sugar daddy."

"Bambam, leave your kinky shit out of this." The younger pouted at Jackson's words but didn't take it that seriously.

"I know you don't want to hear it, but that Mark guy does sound nice and it's the best way to get back at your ex," Jinyoung added while taking a bite from his burger.

"But he is...."

"A guy?" Bambam completed the sentences, rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to love him and you can't deny that you were aroused by him."

"Is that the only thing you think about?"

"Hey, unlike both of you I have a boyfriend," Bambam said, with a proud smile.

"Hey, look Jackson. You don't have to be into guys, but there can always be an exception."

"Are we still talking about Jackson and Mark, or you and Jeabum." Bambam didn't miss a second to tease his friend.

"Stop talking bull shit."

"Even I know that you have the hots for my boss," Jackson said, relieved that they weren't talking about him anymore.

"This is not about me, can we go back to Jackson's problem " Jinyoung frowned.

"Right!" Bambam took a sip before going on.

 "I have a plan. You hook up with Mark, maybe let him suffer a little before. And then you know if you like it, no big deal. You then have a clear view of your sexuality and get back on your ex-girlfriend. You can easily catch two birds with one stone."

Jackson hesitated thinking of Bambam's idea, playing the whole thing out in his mind.

"That's a good idea. You should think about it, Jackson." Jinyoung agreed with his friend.

"But I don't know how..."

Bambam groaned in annoyance.

"Why do you think I'm here. I will teach you how to seduce a man. This is going to be so much fun!" Jackson didn't really like his best friends evil smirk, but he was already involved in this, there was no going back.

"Okay, let's do this."

"Yes!" both of his friends cheered, getting weird looks from other customers.

Yes, it was always a bad idea to follow Bambams ideas or clothing choices. Not, that the other dresses bad, it was just that the pants Jackson had to wear were way too tight for his liking. Which meant they were the tightest black leather pants his friend could find and they were the type of trousers where you don't wear anything beneath, according to Bambam. Then he also wore the black shirt, of course with the first few buttons open. An outfit Jackson decided to never wear again.or

“You know if I wouldn’t know that you’re still sulking after your ex, I’d say you’re trying to get someone’s attention,” Hyuna said when she saw Jackson enter the bar in his outfit.

"No..." Jackson gave his lie, away because he was stuttering terribly.

"Oh boy. Who is the lucky one?"

"There is no one." Jackson tried again, getting behind the bar, helping her set up a few drinks.

"Sure."

"Really!"

Hyuna pouted. "Come on Jackson. I want to know. You have to tell me I'm your boss." she pleaded.

"Yeah, and it's privacy." Jackson tried.

"But I'm also your friend."

"Okay...I'm trying to seduce a guy." he quickly said before putting his whole focus on the drinks.

"Omg...I didn't know you like guys."

"I don't...like...forget it."

Hyuna seemed to be in deep thoughts before she kept on asking questions.

"Is he the hot guy from about a week ago that followed you?"

The youngers silence was answer enough and she squealed excitedly. Finally, something interesting would happen in this bar.

"And how do you know that he will come?"

"We met at the mall today and we..." Jackson decided to not finish the sentence and he just motioned to the bruise on his neck.

"You two made out! Can this get any better?"

"I don't know. This whole thing is really confusing." Jackson admitted.

"Come on, you will sweep him right off his feet. That guy can't resist this." She motioned towards Jackson, who looked down himself.

"Your outfit is quite a view." Hyuna chuckled.

"What if he doesn't come?"

"Come on, Jackson. He didn't look like a guy who gives up after a short make-out session at a mall."

Hyuna tried to calm the younger down.

"Just do your job and when he arrives then get him."

Jackson nodded, trying to compose his racing heart.

"Any final advice?"

"Yeah, use protection, even though you can't get pre..."

"Hyuna!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post sooner. I'm a terrible person. Sorry! :/ Anyway, enjoy this part! <3

It wasn’t long until Mark appeared, making his way to the bar with a smirk on his face. Jackson loved how that self-confident expression felt for a moment, when his eyes found Jackson, seeing the youngers outfit.

That face was priceless.

A little startled Mark still continued his way, taking a seat at the bar.

“Wow, you look fucking hot.” He complimented and Jackson had to turn away to hide a blush because the older eyes were going places.

>Calm down, Jackson.< He told himself, turning around with a smile facing the older.

“You are not that bad yourself. So, what can I get you?”

“You.”

Jackson cringed at that bad response, but still even saying something like that, Mark seemed cool and just truly perfect.

>Youre job is to sleep with him, not fall in love.< Jackson reminded himself, already completely overwhelmed by his mission.

"Sorry, but I'm not available tonight." Jackson tried to sound casual and mimic the other' relaxed behaviour.

"What a shame." Mark sighed. "What about after your work? We could get to my apartment..."

"I have a really long shift." The younger cut him off, not really up to taking it that far tonight. He wanted to make the other suffer a little bit more, before agreeing to sleep with him.

"I'm willing to wait." Wow, Mark was really persisting.

"I have to clean up after..." But he was interrupted by Hyuna before he was able to finish his sentences.

"No, it's Jae's turn today. He will clean after his gig. So you get off earlier today."

If looks could kill Hyuna would be dead. >Traitor< was all Jackson could think of, faking a smile when he looked at Mark.

"Great." The older smirked.

Jackson didn't know if he was so fond of how this was turning out.

"I'll get a wodka then." The younger served the drink and really wanted one himself now, especially when he saw the way Mark was looking at him. Why did he think this was a good idea, again?

 

The whole time Jackson was working he tried to ignore Mark's looks because it was definitely distracting. He was messing up so many drinks that Hyuna decided to make him leave earlier. Not really what the younger intended.

At least he had no performance today, so he couldn’t mess that up too.

Jackson really wished he wouldn’t wear that outfit, besides it being uncomfortable he definitely got too much attention and not only from Mark.

He quickly grabbed his jacket, about to leave, silently hoping Mark wouldn't notice. The older had talked to a pretty blond woman the whole time while Jackson had been busy and the younger wasn't sure if he is jealous or relieved.

But he wasn’t even out of the door when Mark caught up, putting his arm around the other's waist.

"Then how about my place?" He smirked at Jackson, making the younger shift, not liking how close they were.

"Weren't you busy with that girl?" Jackson didn’t know why he sounded so offended, it was not like Mark cheated on him. They were not together and that's also not the point of this. Just a quick fuck, to get things straight or not. Depending if he liked it or not.

"Are you jealous?" Mark seemed really pleased by the younger's comment and Jackson regretted stroking the other's ego.

"No, I just thought she would be a better pick." Mark looked surprised at that answer.

"What do you mean?"

"She was hot."Jackson simply answered, not facing the other when they walked down the road, Mark's arm still around his waist.

Jackson caught when he was suddenly pushed against the wall of the store, mark putting each hand on one side of the younger's head, caging him.

The older was really close, and Jackson was able to feel his breath on his lips, smelling the scent of alcohol.

"Mhm...she was cute," Mark said, it was barely a whisper, his eyes wandering between the younger's eyes and lips.

"But..." He wet his lips, making Jackson gulp. "There was this other hot guy at the bar and I had only eyes for him. He was a little clumsy what was making him kind of cute."

Jackson couldn't keep the blush from appearing on his face, hoping the other wouldn't see it in the dark light.

"He sometimes acts like he is really confident, but truly he is just super shy and awkward."

The younger didn't quite get where Mark was heading with his statements, was he complimenting or insulting him?

"And I just want to pin him against a wall..." Marks' hands moved over Jackson's body, one gripping his hips, while the other titled his head, making Jackson look at his eyes. He gently brushed his fingertips over the bruise he left on the younger's neck, making Jackson shiver.

"...and then fuck him until he comes, screaming my name with his sexy voice."

Jackson nearly choked when he heard those words. Looking at the older scandalized. Mark only laughed, loving what effect his statement had on the other.

He slowly leaned down placing his lips on Jacksons, locking them for a passionate kiss. Even though there last making out session had been yesterday, Mark had already missed it. He dominated the kiss pushing his tongue into Jackson's mouth making the smaller moan, his hands finding their way into the older's hair, tucking on them.

Mark broke the kiss only to trail a wet path down the younger's neck, sucking new marks, loving the sweet sounds Jackson made and how the younger was barely able to stand on his own two feet.

Jackson desperately pulled the other back in a fierce kiss, still not able to dominate. Mark was just too strong and a freaking good kisser, making Jackson's legs feel wobbly and his mind and body slowly melting.

He wanted to be stuck at this moment, kissing Mark and just having the wonderful feeling of being on cloud nine.

Jackson felt the older's lips grind against his and the good friction their crotch create, when they were pressed against each other made him moan, but he also got back to reality.

Before it escalated on the open street, Jackson managed to push Mark away and bring distance between them.

"I have an early shift tomorrow." He said breathing heavily. "See you."

Mark was too confused to stop the other when Jackson got into a cab. No one would have rejected a one night stand with Mark, especially not after such a making out session and probably being already half hard and horny.

With wide eyes but also a smirk Mark looked the car disappear. This would get harder then he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is another chapter. Idk but Mark kinda comes off like a jerk XD. Let's see if he can redeem himself. ^-^

Mark couldn’t believe it. One freaking week and still, always when things between them were getting interesting Jackson would suddenly leave. It was frustrating, both mentally and sexually. He didn’t know what he can do anymore.

Still, he would come to the bar day after day, ending up with Jackson pressed against some wall, while they were making out. But that’s it.

But Mark wouldn’t give up. Jackson was probably just shy or something because it would be his first time with a man. Maybe Mark needed some advice from someone who had been in a longer relationship.

“Mark! I’m not helping you.” The older man rolled his eyes.

“Please, Momo.” He begged, looking at his friend with puppy eyes.

“Why should I help you?” She asked while continuing to type away on her laptop.

“You and Jungyeon are in a relationship. Just tell me how you seduced her.” Momo tried not to just stand up and leave her friend alone. But she was really not up to help him with one of his hookups.

“Do you want to be his boyfriend or just sleep with him.” Mark bit his lip, obviously contemplating, if he should answer. “Forget it. I already know the answer.”

“So you will help me?”

“NO!”

Mark sighed, massaging his temples, searching for something so Momo would help him.

"You know..." he started, an evil smirk playing around his lips. Mark reached forward, shutting Momo's laptop.

"Ayyy..." she immediately complained, looking at him madly.

"...you're still owning me something."

"Why?" she hesitated, frowning at her friend.

"I introduced you to Jungyeon, so without me, you would have never met your soulmate."  Momo rolled her eyes, sighting at Mark, but after all, he was right.

"Look, just ask him out. Go on a date, act like you really care for him."

"But I don't..."

"That's your problem." she huffed, opening her laptop again, continuing with the essay.

"Aren't you dating that girl right now?" she suddenly remembered.

"What?"

"Lisa...Lya...something like that."

"Oh yes, Lya," Mark remembered, he knew that he probably should feel guilty, but he didn't.

"We're together."

"And she doesn't care that you have a thing with another guy."

"I don't know." he just shrugged. "She doesn't know."

"Remind me why we are friends?"

"Because I'm awesome."

"You're a jerk," Momo said, facing her friend. "But I guess that's just because you have issues with falling in love."

"I don't" Mark immediately shouted, making people turn to them.

"Name me one person you really loved,"

"My family..."

"Romantically." The older only shifted around awkwardly, biting his lip.

"See."

They sat in silence, Momo continuing to write, while Mark was still frowning, but after all, she might have been right. But still, this was not about falling in love and finding your soulmate, mark just wanted to have a hookup and finally get Jackson to sleep with him.

"I don't really think he agrees to go on a date, he kind of avoids being alone with me for too long. I guess that's because he is scared, that he can't resist my sexiness and we..."

"Cut it there. I don't want to hear about your dirty fantasies." Momo quickly interrupted, cringing at her friend.

"Fantasies? Don't you mean future."

"Only future when I help you, it seems." She smirked. "But about the date...me and Jungyeon wanted to go on a double date tonight, but the other couple cancelled. Just say you promised to accompany us and don't want to feel like a fifth wheel. So you wouldn't be alone."

"That's why we are friends," Mark said, ruffling his friend's hair, who only sighted at him.

"Then see you later. Bye bitch."

"Bye jerk." She waved, not able to suppress the smile before Mark left the cafe with a happy grin.

"Go on a date with me?" Jackson could only gap at the older when he literally came into the coffee shop and this was his frit question. Mark smiled, he really liked when the other was startled, it made him look cute.

"What?"

"Go on a date with me?" Mark asked again emphasizing every word. “I kinda told my best friend that I’m in a serious relationship because she is always bothering me and now she wants to go on a double date.”

“Oh...” Jackson was confused, why would Mark ask him to go on the double date and not, Lya, did they already break up?

“So?”

“...okay.”

“Yass.” Mark smiled, looking genuinely happy. “Then see you at seven.” before leaving a confused Jackson behind, he quickly peeked the youngers cheek.

To say that Jackson was nervous would be an understatement, his heart was racing way to fast and his palms were sweaty when they arrived at the restaurant. The whole drive neither of them had really spoken and the younger had hated the awkward silence. Why was he even making such a fuss, over this? After all, they were only pretending, right? They were not in a serious relationship, this was simply about fucking and maybe finally realizing into what Jackson was.

Like a gentleman mark opened the door, surprising the younger who was more used to the cocky and rough Mark. And the older even placed his arm around the youngers hips as if he wanted to comfort him because he noticed how fidgety Jackson was.

“Let’s go.”

Mark’s friend was already there, sitting at a four-person table talking to her girlfriend at least that’s what Jackson supposed.

“Jackson?!”

“Jungyeon. I didn’t expect to see you here.” The younger was surprised to see Jungyeon there, she had worked at the coffee shop part-time while studying. They had quickly become friends, but after she had gotten another job not really seen each other that often.

"You know each other?" Mark seemed confused and Jackson quickly explained. The older didn't really like how this had turned out. Why did Jackson have to know Jungyeon, that would just fucking make it a little bit more complicated and awkward? After everyone was introduced and Jungyeon had caught up with each other they started to order. Mark insisted to pay and Jackson couldn't help but smile, gentlemen Mark was really hot.

The older man was just coming back from the restroom, when Jungyeon pulled him aside, out of the sight of Jackson and Momo, who were talking happily.

"Momo told me why you wanted this date." She said, the anger vivid in her eyes.

"Okay..."

"Jackson deserves better than just being one of your stupid squeezes."

"It's not like that." Mark tried to reason.

"Really, so you want to be in a serious relationship with him?"

"I..."

"Please, just don't be a jerk for once. Jackson is really a wonderful guy, don't break his heart." Jungyeon said, smiling sadly at him.

"I think he knows that this is nothing serious."

"Maybe, he thought so, but after all, you took him on a date." After saying, that giving Mark a lot to think of, they returned to their table.

"Okay, tell me. How did you two meet?" Momo asked with a smirk. Jackson still thought they were here to play a cute couple, she quickly picked up.

"I work at a bar and sometimes have performances, not in the way you might think now." The girls giggled. "Mark was there one night and looked like he just can't resist me."

Said person only rolled their eyes.

"Right, Mark?" Jackson liked that for once he was the one to tease the older.

"Sure, baby boy." He definitely overjoyed too soon, Jackson blushed at Mark's words.

It went on with many questions and Jackson and Mark seemed to take it as a condition, trying to embarrass each other, giving the girls a good laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So still teasing and stuff in this chapter, but soon it will get down y'all. ;)


End file.
